sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mitth'raw'nuruodo
I really hope that someone will update this. Just what was Thrawn's role in this MUSH? 169.237.215.179 01:30, 1 October 2007 (UTC) *He doesn't have any role. He existed as a "featured character" like twelve to thirteen years ago on the game, but had a very small role... he tried to install a puppet to run the Empire, and when that failed he went into the Unknown Regions with a small fleet. He hasn't been seen since. --Danik Kreldin 01:38, 1 October 2007 (UTC) * A bit disappointing. I hope he returns eventually. Yes, his skill and military brilliance is overplayed and perhaps overrated, but c'mon, he's Thrawn! I just hope he doesn't bring a clone Palpatine reborn with him. ugh. Quietus 22:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) **I think there are several points why he isn't around anymore... one, there's the idea that no one can truly bring the character alive as he is in the books. No player can play Thrawn right... and thus it would tarnish the character. And, there's the idea that Thrawn would take the limelight away from original characters and player's hard work. For instance, if Thrawn was running the Imperial Military, then my character would never have become Grand Admiral and bloody the NR up. Something like that ;p --Danik Kreldin 04:19, 4 October 2007 (UTC) *** Fair enough. Those are good reasons for not including him in the game itself. However, next time the Empire is on the upswing, I do hope that he'll get a cameo in some capacity. Or perhaps a namedrop. -Quietus 07:19, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ****Well, since 2005, the Empire has been in an "upswing." In 13 ABY, the Empire was more or less a dead body - it was just recovering from a civil war (and the departure of nearly its entire playerbase over internal matters) and had lost Coruscant to the NR. It was in trouble. However, starting in 14 ABY, I launched the Imperial Blitzkrieg and spearheaded a major offensive that took back a majority of Imperial territory, finally culminating in the capture of Coruscant. That was back in mid-2006. Since then I'm no longer on the game and there hasn't been any major incidents. I started a little something called the "Mon Calamarian Civil War" TP (or Operation Squid Lake) which has taken off thanks to Korynn and others. Overall, though, the Empire is definitely the reigning power at the moment, with the NR on the IC slump. And I doubt Thrawn will make an appearance. It would be up to Imperial admin and the RPA, ultimately. Personally, I think it's best left alone. --Danik Kreldin 14:24, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Thrawn was an FC for some time on the MUSH, along with several other prominant Imperial and NR military types. However before moving to the new database in 1997, Thrawn was sent to the outer rim and replaced with a PC Grand Admiral who was the effective FH of the Empire at the time. There has been no effor to really bring him back as stated above, it would be hard to do the character justice and not step on the toes of PCs. A similar case has been made for the retirement of other Military FCs like Wedge and Ackbar. --ImperialFH 04:18, 7 October 2007 (UTC)